Christmas alone
by Voice-sama
Summary: Everyone seems to have someone for Christmas...except Solomon Mouto. Or does he? (Silvershipping)


This is my X-mas present for my dearest Pork Steak the Grand(e)! Love ya baby!! 333

Today had been quiet. Few customers had visited the Kame Game Shop, trying to find some last minute Christmas presents, most of them buying something, some simply walking out again. Solomon sighed softly as he swept the floor busily, humming merry Christmas tunes to himself. He was in charge to watch the shop today, his grandsons out at the arcade probably, or the park, causing havoc by making out in public. Sigh, kids grew up so fast nowadays. . .when Solomon had been young, there wasn't anything like making out in public, meh.

He arched a bushy eyebrow at the two boys outside the shop's window, talking to each other like what seemed to be fighting, at least slightly; after all, the only thing Solomon could make out of them were large dark eyes and their clothes through the thick snow that fell from the skies, their hair and skin as fair. If he hadn't known it were Bakura and Ryou, he would've thought he saw things. It seemed too that the smaller one was mad somehow at his taller Darkness, for he was pouting, eyes slightly narrowed. .

And Bakura leaned down, kissing his Light's lips softly, and the world seemed to be alright again.

Sigh.

Another pair showing public displays of _too much _affection – another couple that would spend Christmas together merrily. Unlike him.

Of course, he had Yuugi and Yami, but those always were wrapped up too much into each other to spend real quality time with him. He wished, oh, how he wished. .

. . that his own lover wouldn't be at the other end of the world at the moment.

It sure seemed odd the elder still had a love life, but that was just what he had found lately; the love of his life. No matter what anyone said! Hah! Christmas Eve was approaching fast, and it was getting dark outside, the snowflakes standing out against the dark background of the dimmed sky, if they came too close to the window. Solomon decided to continue sweeping until his grandsons came home, their presents already tucked safely under the tree in the apartment above the shop, and did just that, until the small silvery bells ringed, indicating the door had been opened. In a sudden grumpy mood, Solomon didn't turn as he heard footsteps approaching.

"We're closed.", he said.

"Are you sure?", a deep, eloquent voice answered him, making his head snap up. He turned, the broom forgotten at the floor where it had fallen with a clatter, and flung himself into open, welcoming, red velvet clad arms.

"Pegasus!"

"Solomon.", the taller, silver-haired man said, nodding his head slightly in greeting as if it was rather a business meeting than a welcome-back-hug, then chuckled as said hug formed into a kiss that made his head swim.

Way after Yuugi and Yami had defeated Pegasus in Duellist Kingdom, and rescued Solomon's soul, they had met again at another Duel Monsters Competition hosted by a now sober Pegasus, who had gotten over the loss of his Sennen Eye to Bakura. And so, they had bonded instantly, having discovered their feelings for each other … which was odd. Big time.

"Come on, let's go upstairs.", Solomon told his lover happily, leading him into the apartment, and told him to sit down on the couch, going to make some hot chocolate … with Rum in it, of course, they were both adults after all! Yes they were!

Pegasus smiled at the tree next to the fireplace, decorated lovingly, with presents under it, some wrapped up neatly, others awkwardly (thanks to Yami Yuugi), the fire cracking in the fireplace next to it merrily.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Pegasus looked up, and smiled at his boyfriend (manfriend?), taking the mug from him, and cuddling up with him on the couch. "I missed you."

"But the meeting …"

"Can be delayed to January."

"But. . "

"No buts anymore, love.", Pegasus purred, grabbing both their mugs, and placing them on the coffee table proceeded to pounce his unsuspecting lover, who blushed very adorable beneath his grey beard. "Beside yours, that is."

And while Solomon pondered about that pun (since there wasn't something like that when he had been young! Oh no sir!), Pegasus decided to show him exactly what he meant with that.

Hours later, two red-cheeked, red-nosed spiky-haired teenagers stormed inside, freezing. "Goodness, aibou, does Winter have to be so _cold_?", Yami's teeth chattered through his words, making him stutter, and shake his head in distaste. Ancient powerful Pharaoh's did _not _stutter. Not at all. Yuugi only giggled, taking off his coat rather reluctantly, as well as his scarf and gloves, and kissed the icy tip of Yami's nose. "Because it's just that koi. Winter."

Yami rolled his eyes as he followed his aibou, now cooing, into the living room, where the oddest couple ever was sprawled onto the couch, and he quickly jumped to cover Yuugi's eyes.

"Yamiii. . ."

"Not this time, aibou. They don't have clothes on."

"I've seen naked people befo-ahhh!!!!"

Because, you see, that moment Yami had taken his hands away with a shrug, now having a crimson-coloured hikari attached to his chest.

"Oh. My. God. Don't forget taking a picture and show it to Bakura please."

"Why should I show it to the Tomb Robber, hikari?"

Yuugi smirked up at him evilly.

"Because he annoyed me to no end today."

On the couch, Solomon cuddled deeper into the protective circle of Pegasus' arms.

A/N: Wasn't that just SO cute x.x;; Happy Christmas W-chan!! And everyone else too, who bothered to read this. . . urg. XD Hope you're happy now!


End file.
